Shannon element of earth
by shannon.niamh
Summary: Shannon used to be a regular girl until she killed herself when her friends died. when she was in the soul society she trained and came back to earth in her body. but what Shannon didn't know was that she was the element of earth...with a hallow inside.


I was walking away from the fight that I had just endured. I had just fought an arrancar, I doubted that it came here on orders and besides it wasn't even fully developed whet. I came out victorious but…bloodied and weak. I was walked along the once familiar road in Karakura town. I had moved here after my best friends had but I had never found them. I heard on the news though that 3 different girls, all triplets, had died in 3 different elemental situations. I knew that those three girls were my friends. I had known those girls since seventh grade; now that I think about it ten years. I slowly came to know them as my sisters' even if not in blood but by love and friendship. I killed myself after I heard that they died, I slit my wrists and had let my blood slowly pool out of me. I never stopped looking for them though. I thought I saw them in the soul society and that gave me a confident push in the right direction. I trained by myself, slowly and painfully. A captain tried to take my powers by cutting the source of my power but that made me stronger, both positive and negative. It had fully awoken the hallow side of me that has been trying to fully awaken for years, somehow. My power to control earthly stuff, like plants and rocky stuff has been growing slowly. Anyways I came back to the world of the living, a soul reaper, and began searching for my sisters. After a month my confidence and luck was running out. I didn't have a job and I couldn't find them. I came across an arrancar trying to take a soul so I engaged in battle. So now here I am walking along a road, now in the pouring rain. I felt something that felt like my pressure and began walking towards it. More of my blood came pouring out of my body and I became weaker. My vision slowly became fuzzy. I felt like I was walking in water. I saw a fuzzy outline of an abandoned warehouse 15 feet away but my legs gave out and I plummeted to the ground with a soft thud. My vision slowly became black and I began to hear only the pitter patter of rain. I heard footsteps but my body gave into the blackness, everything turned into the vacant blackness that I came to hate with everything that I had.

I felt my earthly vines crawl around me, then wrapping me in a warmish embrace. I couldn't open my eyes or lift my limbs, heck I couldn't even hear but I could still feel. Other then the vines I felt like I was on a futon with a blanket. It puzzled me, who is taking care of _me_? My limbs were now waking up from their slumber. My eyelids were too heavy to open but now I could hear. "What were you thinking you idiot! How could you bring a human here?!" "Hiyori she was bleeding to death!" "Do I look like I give _a shit dumbass? She is just a filthy human!" _I was slightly angered by her last sentence_.' Just a filthy_ human, that girl sound like a complete ass. She really needs to shut up!' "Shinji! You're a complete IDIOT!" I slightly giggle. They stopped yelling and I felt like they were staring at me. I felt like someone was staring into my soul. I tried to open my eyes to see that I could. I saw seven people; one of them was extremely huge. The first one I laid eyes on was a short blond girl with freckles that seemed to be ten years old. The next person was a girl with green hair and was dressing like she lived in the 70's. Next I saw two men standing next to each other, one had an afro, sunglasses, and a blue jumpsuit on, and the other one had wavy long blond hair and was dressing in a frilly suit. Next a saw a man with silverish short hair, a pierced brow, and was wearing a tank top and blue jeans. Next I saw a girl with brown hair pulled into a braid and glasses she was also wearing a school uniform. Then I saw the giant man wearing a green suit and had pink hair and mustache. The last person I saw was cute. He had on a boy's uniform and had blond hair stopping at his chin. "Where am I?" I asked timidly"you're in our home thanks to this idiot here" screamed the ten year old pointing at the cute guy "sorry." "You better be you idiot!" 'Ok that annoys me!' I thought I glanced at the steaming girl glaring murderously "don't call me and idiot, kid."I stated. My words seemed to piss her off." I am _not _a kid _bitch!_" the girl seemed to try to piss me off but she failed, I kind of giggled, in a VERY weird way though. I felt the usually painful head ach appear behind my eyes again._' You can't stop me _queen. _I will rule this body when you're at your weakest point, then I will kill _everyone _that we know.'_ I giggled again and stood up. Everyone was looking at me. "what do I have something in my hair?' I questioned. I combed my hair through with my hand and saw nothing."WHAT!?" god damn these people look kind of strange. I began to feel light head a bit and started to sway._ 'Queen I am closer then you think!"_ I saw niamh appear before me and that set me off into a roaring laughter_ 'do you remember your sisters? You remember when you saw them _dead _on the TV. You could of saved them. You could of stopped everything that happened to them…but...You were being a selfish lazy bitch again and you were too late, once you decided to go. If you had awoken me _I_ could of gotten them…' _the ach behind my eyes grew immensely and a cut appeared above my brow. _"Queen, I can do whatever I want to my body, just to make you lose control…*EVIL LAUGH*' _I accidentally shouted back at her out loud."SHUT UP YA EVIL BITCH! I WILL NOT LOSE MY BODY TO YA!" my vision got a little fuzzy. 'did I just say that out loud…this is bad not I HAVE to leave…this sucks there's actually a cute guy here…aw crap' I looked at everyone again and looked up at the broken window. A smile came out of nowhere and I said "well…now that you think I am a complete freak…see ya all in hell" I morphed into my soul reaper form and jumped. My forest green uniform fluttered around me as I jumped, it felt kind of nice. When I got to a window I was about to jump, but I lost control of my body. Niamh got control 'you bitch! I wanted to GET OUT OF HERE! YOU FREAKING HORSE FUCKER! I WASN'T EVEN WEAK! LET ME OUT!' I could see what she was doing and it enraged me. She was fighting the loud 10 year old but… apparently she had a zanpakto…oh shit! I called her a kid...wait does that mean everyone here…is…dead? Niamh went after her again and swiped a green clawed hand at her. It hit. 'NO YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SHALL NOT HURT ANYONE ONE! I AM TAKING CONTROL BACK!' three more people came at me this time. The two girls and the frilly dude came after me and I took them down.i put more will towards gaining control again and I did but only ever my legs. I turned and ran towards to door gaining more and more of my body as I went. I saw someone hand in front of my face and everything went black for a second. When I opened my eyes I was deep inside a beautiful vast forest."I see that you finally arrived, Shannon." I turned and saw something that I forgot, my pet boa constrictor. "Boa?" "ah so you know my name.""Why are you in my pet snake's body?""I got bonded to her when you killed yourself, I am your power. Right now though you need to defeat her or you will kill everyone in this town" boa pointed over my shoulder and I turned. Niamh stood there in her horrifying glory. Her mask looked like a snakes and had green marking on it, above the mask was a pair of green horns. I heard a whooshing sound and saw the most horrifying thing of all, green dragon wings made of bones popped out from her back. "You must defeat her, Shannon, you must. For the sake of control, defeat her! We are one! OH and I am your zanpakto, which you already knew" came a male voice. I turned again and saw a beautiful male green dragon named Erin."GO YOU IDIOT! FIGHT!" I turned again. 'God how much turning do I have ta do?' _"I will rule this body queen and when I do I will kill that weak little brother of yours and maybe I will go to the soul society and kill your sisters!"_ niamh laughed wickedly again."NO YOU WON'T YOU FUCKING FREAK!" I attacked at full force. I swung at her leg but she blocked it and stabbed my own leg. "damn it"_" you got to do better than that or you WILL lose! You really are pathetic! You swung at my legs, hoping to cut, but you failed AGAIN! How many times have you failed, Shannon, a million? You always try but always fail guess you are just a weak sniveling idiot!"_ I found an opening on her shoulder and went for it. It hit but just barely. I flipped over her and landed on my feet. I felt her sword penetrate my back and a roaring pain filled my body. She took it out and laugh_ "you weak bitch, that barely counted as a hit!"_ I swung my sword backwards, taking her by surprise, and got the same shoulder but this time it went a few inches in. she gasp, at her pain. I turned and laugh "you fucking cunt HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU SAID THAT WE ARE ONE! IF WE ARE ONE THEN I AM DEFEATING YOUR ASS!" I left hooked her and she went flying. Words came erupting from my throat and I screamed out "song of the earth hear my cry, destroy!" a green light shot out of my zanpakto and wrapped painfully around niamh, her blood began to spill out."I AM NOT WEAK YOU ARE! THIS IS _MY _BODY AND I HAVE CONTROL!" I ran at her, sword ready, and then threw it. It stabbed her through her heart but she still laughed wickedly_ "this is not the end my queen, hardly the end. When you're at your weakest point I shall gain control! Remember that, my queen!"_ niamh disappeared from my sight and I blacked out from blood loose.

I awoke on a couch this time but…no one was there. I heard something that sounded like a fight nearby and I walk towards the noise. I came across a trap door that had a stair case that lead down stairs. Curiosity got the better of me and I headed down. I think I was half way through but I didn't know, but I knew one thing. "ARG! These fucking staircases are too FUCKING LONG" I gave up on walking and ran. On the last step I tripped, like the graceful idiot I was, and landed on my stomach."Ow!"'I hope no one saw that!' I pushed myself off the ground and stood up. I gasped at what I saw. I saw someone in a soul reapers uniform but…he looked like a hallow. He was attacking the girl with the glasses in what seemed like a barrier. "I see ya finally made it." I turned and saw the cute guy. "Where am I?" I asked, like an idiot. If I could see my own face right now I think I would have been wearing and EXTREMLY curious face. "yer in our training fields in our training fields right now, by the way I am shinji." He said and during saying that he was wearing a huge smile. I chuckled a bit and smiled…creepily "My name is…for me ta know and you ta find out!" I giggled and took a few steps back but my attention towards him waned and I looked towards the guy…he looked like me…when…when niamh took over. "What's happening?"I whispered. I took a few steps towards the barrier but I stopped at the guy's voice. "Don't you'll get hurt." I laughed and turned. "Do I look like I care if _I _get hurt?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard some cracking and I turned, once more. "get down!" I felt two strong arms around my waist and I plummeted to the ground. I heard a boom and shards of the barrier flew past us. I looked up and I gasped. The orange haired man stood there, completely exhausted. think I bumped my head when I fell because my vision started to get fuzzy. "You moron!" I muttered as I fell into the uncaring, vacant, darkness.

I found myself on the couch again but this time everyone was here including the orange dude. I stared at them, and then I giggle at myself. They looked at me. I cracked a bit. "you know staring at people creeps them out, right? And by the way where the hell am i?" I stared at them, waiting for an answer. "Like I said earlier, you're at our home. Thanks to this dumbass over here." Said the girl, pointing at the cutey. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation." I found you outside bleeding to death." I nodded my head and got up. I put on my usual fake smile. "Well…thanks then but it is time for me to go…so…bye!" I took off towards the door but I got caught. "You suck, ya know that?!" I muttered. "Now, now. We just want some answers from ya."I blew a raspberry at him while he carried me back. My zanpakto was in a roaring laughter and that…annoyed me. I mentally screamed at him and now he's hiding in a dark corner in my mind. A hand waving in front of my face brought me back. I glared and stuck my tongue out. "oh that's attractive." Muttered the girl but I ignored her, I am used to those kinds of remarks. The cute guy opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "First of all before you ask me any questions I need to know your freaking names!" I slightly teased. He opened his mouth to speak again but got cut off by the girl. "Why the hell should we tell you our names?!" she snarled. I snickered and grinned. "Well don't you wanna ask me questions? You get ta ask me questions and in return I get ta know your names." "Well then, ain't that a deal? My name's Shinji,which ya all ready know and might I say you look pretty cute in that outfit!" I had a horrified look on my face and I looked down to see what I was wearing. Someone had put me in a frigging school uniform with a freaking skirt."WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY FUCKING CLOTHES!!!!!" I bellowed. The girl with the glasses stepped forward. "That would be me. Your other clothes were torn and dirty do I threw them away. My name's Lisa." I sighed in relief; at least it wasn't a guy."Hi! I am Mashiro!" said the girl with bright green hair and skin tight clothes. My grin grew a little, remembering that Cam was like that too…kind of. "My name is Hachigen but call me Hachi" came the giant with the pink hair. "And I am rose and this is love." Said the frilly dude pointing at the afro dude. "I am Kensei." Spoke the man with the silver hair. The girl muttered something that I couldn't hear so I took the opportunity. "What did you say?" I asked her, masking my joking nature. She muttered again but louder this time."I am sorry but could you speak up?" this time the girl roared."I AM HIYORI! YOU SIMPLE MINDED IDIOT!" I snickered and looked at the orange hair man."I am ichigo." He simply said "great now that is over with I am Shannon Niamh Rydeen!" I said. "ok then, princess, how come you don't have a gigai?" asked Hiyori. I stared at her, confused out of my mind. "what's a gigai?" she stared at me before she…spoke "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A FUCKING GIGAI IS?!""Because I am weird!""NO FUCKING DUH!!YOU DUMB ASS A GIGAI WOULD BE A FAX BODY THAT SOUL REAPERS USE!""Oh…ok…""Hiyori it would be easier if you don't yell at her. "stated shinji. Hiyori whipped around and took her flip flop off. She ran up to him and began to whack him upside the head. I laughed at the situation. After that Hiyori gave the questioning job to shinji. "so Shannon…how did you become a soul reaper?"I thought about it. "Well…I don't really know. All I know is that when I woke up in that other world I was wearing…this" I morphed into my soul reaper form. My uniform was a brilliant green. Swirls of darker green made it look like a forest. "Why don't you have a regular soul reaper's attire?""Don't know." I said cheerfully. "Ok then. When where you infected?" I got a confused look on my face."I don't know what you mean by that.""When did you get the hollow part of you?" I thought back and I was never infected or anything."I don't know all I know is that niamh has Always been a part of me, slowly waking up, but she fully awakened when some douche-bag of a captain tried to seal my "elemental powers", whatever that means" they all stared at me. "What is it? What did I do now?" "You had your hollow side all your life basically." stated Kensei. "yep!" now they were all staring at me again. "Um, do you have any more questions for me?""No…""ok then. I must be going I must find my sisters, BYE!" I ran for it but shinji grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder."WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!" I was literately kicking and screaming, how embarrassing! He put me back on the couch and I glared at him. "Why did ya do that?! I need to go! Jackass!" He smirked…kind of. "Ya need ta stay here and train." I gave him a what-the-fuck look and he sighed. "Since yer one of us, ya have ta train with ichigo here" I groaned in protest but finally agreed, nothing really weird wasn't going to happen…right?


End file.
